Idées de fics
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Voici quelques petites idées de fic de ma part. Pour la plus part, elles sont plutôt originales et yaoiesques. A peu de chose prés.
1. Chapter 1

Alors, voilà un petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'aimerai bien lire ; mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai quelques problème de santé qui ne me permette pas de l'écrir moi même, et aussi je préfére terminer mes fics avant ". Donc si quelqu'un veut l'écrire, je vous en pris, je serais très heureuse de la lire. Vous êtes libre de respecter les détails que j'ai mit dans ce résumé où non, la seule chose est que j'aimerais que Voldy s'occupe au moins un minimum de Harry sinon ce serais pas drôle.

* * *

**Pairring** : A vous de voir ! c'est complètement libre.

**Rating** : Même chose ; à vous de voir.

**Longueur** : Le mieux serait une fic à chapitre où l'on voit évoluer les choses entre les personnages.

* * *

**Résumé **: Harry ne se sent pas capable de gagner la guerre qu'il sent pourtant être de plus en plus proche. Alors qu'il est chez les Dursley, il se sent plus qu'inutil et commence à se faire des films sur ce qu'on attend de lui et ce que tout le monde pensera s'il venait à échouer etc... Après son anniversaire, comme chaque fois, le survivant est autorisé à se rendre chez son parrain (qu'il soit mort comme dans le livre ou qu'il soit à nouveau vivant m'importe peu) mais il s'isole de plus en plus souvent et devient plus secret ce qui inquiète beaucoup les membres de l'ordre et ses amis. Afin de lui changer les idées, quelqu'un (Molly serait la mieu placé, mais à vous de voir) convainc Dumby et les autres de le laissé aller au chemin de Traverse afin de faire leur achat pour leur dernière années à Poudlard. Mais là, alors qu'ils faisaient le plein d'ingrédients de potion et que Harry trainait loins des autres dans le magasin, le brun est victime de l'attaque d'un mangemort. Pour se défendre, Harry fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête et jète quelques potions qu'il avait en mains sur son assaillant et se fait par la même asperger de quelques gouttes. Cependant le mangemort parvient à lancé un sort à Harry et le fait prisonnier. Le brun est donc jeté dans les cachots de Voldemort et commence lentement à rajeunir à cause des potions et tout ça. Alors que le segnieur noir venait enfin voir son prisonnier de marque, il se retrouve face à un enfant de 7/8 mois et est plus qu'estomaqué. Malheuresement pour lui, étant la première personne qu'Harry voit depuis sa mutation, le survivant prend le lord Noir pour... Sa mère...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que quelqu'un voudra bien l'écrire...

Ps : C'est ici que je metterais mes idées et défit sur les Harry/Voldy que ce soit en couple ou en "parent" lol

_**Amiah Nakinnass**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, voilà un petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'aimerai bien lire ; mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai quelques problème de santé qui ne me permette pas de l'écrire moi même, et aussi je préfére terminer mes fics avant ". Donc si quelqu'un veut l'écrire, je vous en pris, je serais très heureuse de la lire. Vous êtes libre de respecter les détails que j'ai mit dans ce résumé où non, la seule chose est que j'aimerais que Voldyfasse un minimum la court à Harry (à sa façon biensûr)sinon ce serais pas drôle.

* * *

**Pairring** : Je voudrais bien un LV/HP en couple principale.

**Rating** : A vous de voir. (un M serait pas mal lol)

**Longueur** : Le mieux serait une fic à chapitre où l'on voit évoluer les liens entre les personnages.

* * *

**Résumé **: Voldemort se fait battre par un Harry Potter de un an. Mais cette défaite n'améne pas, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, une haine incommensurable. Non, au contraire. Voldemort est soufflé par les pouvoirs de l'enfant et décide de tout tenté pour l'avoir. Jusqu'aux 14 ans de Harry Voldy n'avait pas vraiment tenté de le tuer , mais plutôt de le tester ; de voir jusqu'où il pouvait allé. Voldy était comme faciné par Harry. Quand celui ci revient, après le tournoi des trois sorcier il essaye de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il l'aime (à sa façon bien sûr) et Harry prend vraiment peur ! Il pense que Voldemort est encore plus timbrée qu'il ne le croyait et décide de tout oublié et d'en revenir au bon vieux "Il veut me tuer et je dois le tuer". Mais voldy n'en a pas finit ; il est bien décidé à faire plier Harry Potter. Le garçon qui lui a survécu.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensé vous ? Après tout c'est vrai, ne dit on pas que l'on veut ce qui nous résiste ?

_**Amiah Nakinnass**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, me revoilà pour un nouveau défi ! Celui ci n'est pas Yaoi ; d'ailleurs il se déroule bien avant l'arrivé à Poudlard de nos cher têtes blonde et brune.

Alors ce que je vous propose cette fois ci :

* * *

**Pairring** : Je ne pense pas qu'il en ai, mais si il en faut vraiment je dirais Lucius/Narcissa en trèèèèèèèès arrière plan.

**Rating** : A vous de voir.

**Longueur** : Pour cette fois je n'ai aucune préférence. Que ce soit un OS ou une longue fic, ça m'importe peu Je la lirais quand même.

* * *

**Résumé** : Draco devrai avoir entre 4 et 6 ans (à vous de décider), il vit au manoir Malfoy et est chouchouter par sa mère. Celui ci ne la quitte jamais. Narcissa adore sont fils et le couvre d'amour et cadeau. Lucius n'a jamais eu à s'occuper de Draco, il se contente de faire son éducation (ce qui n'est pas simple avec un enfant de cette âge.) il laisse sa femme s'occuper de tout ce qui concerne l'enfant. Cependant, cette attitude n'est pas du au fait qu'il n'aime pas son fils, bien au contraire, ni même au fait que sa femme ne lui donne pas l'occasion de papouiller Draco. Cela est simplement du au fait que Lucius n'est pas à l'aise avec les enfants.

Vient un jour, Narcissa est appeler au côté d'une de ses très bonnes amies malades. Malheureusement elle ne peux emener son fils avec elle de peur qu'il se fasse lui aussi contaminer. La blonde laisse alors son fils au 'bon' soin de son père. Après tout, ce n'est pas un inconnu...

Il ne tient qu'à vous de raconter les périples du pauvre Lucius au côté d'un Draco aussi turbulent que les autres garçons de son âge.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que quelqu'un voudra bien l'écrire...

_**Amiah Nakinnass**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà, tout ces petites idées de fic ici ce sont des fics que je ne sais pas comment écrire, ou que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. C'est une sorte de libre service, chacun regarde et choisie celle qu'ils veulent faire. Il suffit de me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous en prener une.

* * *

**Parring : **HP/DM

**Rating :** A vous de voir.

**Genre : **Humour

**Longueur : **Indéterminer, (one Shot préférable)

**Monde : **Magique

**Période :** Vaccance d'été.

* * *

**Résumé : **C'est les vacances d'été ; Harry est chez les Dursley, et comme d'habitude ceux ci lui mène la vie dure. Harry et Draco se sont mis en couple l'année précédente, mais le brun n'a pas de nouvelle du blond ; il s'inquiète alors. De son côté Draco veux lui faire une surprise ; il veux faire un gâteau d'anniverssaire à Harry. Le seul problème c'est qu'il veux le faire à la manière moldu et tout seul, mais il ne sais pas cuisiner. Après moult précipécie, il demandera de l'aide à Severus qui lui dira simplement que la cuisine c'est comme les potions ; et que pour les gâteaux ont rajoutte simplement de la farine et des oeufs...

* * *

A vos bon soin de déterminer le résultat (catastrophique sans doute) de cette entreprise ; mais Draco doit imperativement donner son gâteau à Harry chez les Dursley, et doit ensuite rattraper ça pseudo tentative de meutre involontaire sur son amant. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ce truc est vraiment un truc que j'aimerais lire, mais que je ne pourrais jamais écrire... Beaucoup trop zarbe et diffcile à faire je pense. Cette idée m'est venue en lisant une parodie, très parodique est stupide. Mais je pense que bien mener, cette histoire pourrais tenir la route, pas vous ? (pardonnez mon vocabulaire vulgaire pour ce résumé, mais il faut bien que je traduise mes pensées...)

* * *

**Parring : **HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Délire, Romance (?)

**Longueur : **Indéterminée

**Monde : **Magique

**Période :** Poudlard (peu importe l'année)

* * *

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco sont victime d'une potion qui à mal tournée (ou d'un sort ou de Dieu sais quoi, c'est à vous de voir) Ils tombents dans les pommes et se réveille à l'infirmerie sans que rien ne semble leur être arrivé.

Après divers examens de vérification, Mme Pomfresh leur permet de sortir et leur lance un drôle de petit sourire. Alors qu'ils rejoigne leur salle commune, ils se rende compte qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'école ; les homosexuels cours les couloires, et le font partout, vulgairement. Hermione, Pansy, Ginny (etc...), sont des garces finit, Snape (Rogue) couche avec ses élèves sans distinction, filles comme garçon, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, dans la mesure où ceux ci lui plaisent etc...

Les seuls non atteint par cette folie sont Draco et Harry. Et Dumbledor ! (quoi que...) Et bien sûr tout le monde semble s'être donné le mots pour les avoirs EUX !

Les deux ennemis vont donc devoir se serrer les coudes pour préserver leur vertu qui semble plus qu'en danger dans cette univer de débauche et d'orgie permanente

Ils vont donc considérablement se rapprocher et à leur retour dans le monde normal, ils vont finir par former un couple. (Je vous laisse le soin de parvenir à ce miracle mes amis.)

Malgré tout, nos deux princes coucheront tout de même avec Snape.

A leur retour dans le monde normal les deux ennemis se réveilleron à l'infirmerie et se précipiterons dehors pour vérifier si tout va bien. Et constaterons avec plaisir que c'est le cas. Rogue croisera leur route et enlévera un trillon de points à Harry pour 'la raison pour laquel il se sont retrouvé à l'infirmerie la première fois' et continuera sa route ensuite.Mais les deux garçons verrons très bien son petit sourire en coin. (la fin sont ils de retour dans leur monde où toujour dans le monde slach ?)

* * *

Ce résumé n'est que MA façon de voir l'histoire, vous êtes libre de la changer à votre façon. 


End file.
